Won't forget
by KaitoTheGreat
Summary: Whenever he thinks of her, he'll run. For ten minutes. Just long enough to forget her for a while.


Won't forget

Whenever he thinks of her, he'll run. For ten minutes. Just long enough to forget her for a while.

* * *

Kaito remembered the day when Hakuba transferred to his school. It was the start of his worst life ever.

"I know you are damn Kid and one day I'll catch you and bring you to justice."

If he could get a dollar whenever Hakuba said that sentence once, he could have just bought the entire's world jewels and stayed at home to check each of them if it is Pandora.

That was one of the problem, the next problem was a bigger one.

"I am damn sure your house isn't this way, mister great detective." Kaito gave a bored look at Hakuba who was walking back home with him and Aoko.

"Does it concern you which route I take to go home?" The detective snorted before giving a smile to Aoko. "You should have let my chauffeur sent you home instead of getting annoyed by this brat."

Kaito huffed. "Excuse me but who is the brat here?"

Aoko sighed heavily, her eyes narrowed and a vein popped on her temple. She brought her fist up, her hand clenched so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "Would you guys mind keeping your mouth shut?"

The rest of the month was just like any other day. Kaito wasn't sure if Hakuba's constant flirting with Aoko was to tease him or to make him fall into some trap or something so he didn't react or care whenever Hakuba did those western touchy touchy actions like kissing her hand or whatever. But it seriously made him want to punch that detective in the face sometimes. Wow

"Hold it Aoko." Kaito grabbed onto her shoulder, stopping her from exiting the class as she spun around to stare at Kaito who was giving her a disbelief look. "Are you serious though? I heard you're going to have dinner with that bastard. He's such an asshole, how can you even tolerate him?" Kaito scoffed.

"I asked myself the same question everyday when I'm with you." Aoko rolled her eyes.

Kaito gritted his teeth. "You- You're such an idiot." He muttered through clenched teeth.

"Idiot or not, I'm still going to have a date with Hakuba so stop bothering me." Aoko stucked out her tongue and stormed off before he could argue back.

"Damn it." He mumbled under his breathe, hands in pocket as he trudged out of the class as well.

What could he do?

On his way back home, he took ten minutes of continuous running before he finally reached his doorstep. He felt good, a little better after everything that had been bothering him that moment. He straightened his posture and gave a broad smile like he always do and walked into his house.

He was able to forget about Aoko for the day.

.

.

Kaito remembered the first time he spent his New Year alone with Aoko. They were suppose to go to the temple with the entire class but most of them decided not to since they wanted some private time among themselves. And basically, only Kaito and Aoko didn't realized they cancelled the outing until the last minute.

"Aren't you coming Keiko?" Aoko exclaimed, embarrassedly glancing at Kaito who was staring at her plainly.

"Didn't you receive the message? The class monitor said it was cancelled."

"And apparently only Kaito and I didn't receive it!"

"Isn't that great? Now you can spent your time alone with him."

"Keiko-"

"I got to go Aoko, talk to you later!"

She stared at her phone in disbelief once her best friend cut her call. She groaned as she put her phone back into her bag and twirled around in her light blue flowered kimono and stared back at Kaito, trying her best to act cool in the situation that completely could make her scream and shout like some depressed girl.

"So?" Kaito drawled.

"Nobody is coming." She muttered. "The outing's cancelled."

He sighed, crossing his arms. "Why do I feel something is not right here."

"Hey! Do you actually think I'm so lame to set up this prank? I swear I didn't know anything about them backing out."

"Whatever, let's not waste time and go." He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her towards the entrance of the temple. She blinked a couple of times and started staring at their hands until they reached the site.

They began what they were suppose to do with the class, but that didn't matter. They prayed at the temple, got their luck checked, made a wish for the year and went to get some food. To be honest, Aoko almost felt like it was a date. Almost.

"The fireworks are beginning, we should hurry to get good seats." Aoko claimed and tugged onto Kaito's arm towards the large field. They managed to get a seat under a tree along with other couples as they watched the colorful fireworks brightening the sky after a short wait.

Aoko's eyes were shining, not like it never did whenever he saw her. But today was particularly bright. Some part of him made him looked away from the fireworks to stare at her for a moment, and it was that moment that captivated him.

He never knew how sharp Aoko's nose was, how long her eyelashes were and how red her lips were. He never once noticed her usual healthy blush on her cheeks, her wavy and messy hair, her smooth and pale skin. This girl was the Aoko he knew nearly ten years ago, and it never occurred to him that she would actually be so beautiful.

She was always beautiful, but it was something he failed to notice until now. Hakuba sure noticed, other guys in their class too. But he choose to ignore it because there was no point in admiring her beauty. To him, he never thought of going any further other than being her childhood friend. Furthermore, once she know about his true identity, it would be a lost case.

Kaito stared at her for the longest time, until the last firework blasted in the sky then Aoko looked back at him and he turned away abruptly, coughing to hide his embarrassment.

"It's really beautiful! Isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah."

They hang out around the games stores for a while and decided to head back home afterwards. Kaito, being the gentleman he claimed he was, brought Aoko home.

"Kaito."

"Hm?"

"Thank you for tonight, it's really great."

"Yeah."

They stood there for about a minute or so before Kaito broke the silence.

"See you next time I suppose. By the way, you look beautiful tonight."

Her eyes lit up and her lips curled up to form a smile. "Thank you. You look good today too."

"Just good?"

"What more do you want."

He rolled his eyes and gave a light laugh before pointing at Aoko's door. "You better go in or your father would be mad."

They baded goodbye for the last time and Kaito watched Aoko until she closed the door behind her. He remained rooted to the ground and after a loud sigh then he decided to head home.

Kaito wanted to reveal his identity so bad. He wanted to tell her, but it would cause her to be in danger but also keeping away from danger at the same time. If she knew, the organisation might do something harmful to her. But if she know at the same time, she would hate him, avoid him, stop going to heists and that would be something Kaito would be grateful for. But he couldn't afford her hating him. It's just too much.

She was so beautiful that night and Kaito somehow wish that moment when they were under the sky full of fireworks could last forever. Not just being Kid, he wanted to tell her something more, to tell her he had liked her for the longest time. But his true identity didn't allow him to do so. It would just break her heart even more if she knew that truth as well.

All his thoughts had been filled with nothing but Aoko. It was a pleasant thing to think about all day, but it hurt him as well, to think that other than their friendship, nothing would go beyond that.

So he took in a deep breathe, getting into his position... and started running all the way back home. He took a longer route, and he reached outside his door ten minutes later.

He was able to keep Aoko out of his mind for that night.

.

.

He remembered hearing three gun shots before Nakamori's loud scream that echoed in the dark snowy night. His own scream, however, was silent as he watched the girl slowly falling forward. Her previously light yellow dress was now stained with bright red. Her eyes that once shine so bright like any diamond in the world were now dull and soulless.

Kid sprinted towards the girl and grabbed onto her before she collapsed onto the cold ground. The police force didn't hold back and dashed to the criminal who fired the gun. He was tackled on the floor, but he didn't struggle or react. All he did was to stare at Kid with a huge smirk on his face.

"Aoko!"

Nakamori rushed over to Kid who was silently holding onto his daughter. He pushed Kid away, ignoring the fact that the man he had spent half his life chasing after was right beside him. Kid landed on his back, his arm barely able to support him from falling entirely on the ground due to Nakamori's strength.

Kid slowly pat his chest, feeling the fresh blood that had stained his white jacket. It was all Aoko's blood.

"Aoko. Aoko! AOKO!" Nakamori hugged onto his daughter, her lifeless body dangling in his arm. Her bright smile, her sparkling eyes, her contagious laughter.

Where were them now?

Kid slowly stood up, his legs almost gave way but he still managed to stable himself. He watched dully as Nakamori cried with his daughter in his arms. He watched as the police force brought the criminal away, some filled with anger while the rest filled with sadness. Everyone seemed to be ignoring him, or even forgetting him, but he didn't care because he wished he could literally disappear from this world as well.

"I'm selfish." He whispered. "You should have hated me instead... You don't have to go, you should have hated me instead..."

He dashed to the roof and jumped. Nakamori glanced up, both eyes teary and swollen. Once he saw the white glider in the sky, he went back cradling his daughter while his colleagues surrounded him, lowering their head to pay their respect for his loss.

The white snowflakes continued to fall, and once it landed on the ground, it turned back to beads of water.

Just like Kid.

No.

Just like Kaito Kuroba.

When he flew to a safe distance, Kaito descended on an empty roof he found not far away. He didn't even bother to change his glider back to his cloak.

He just kneeled on the ground on all fours and started crying.

.

.

During the funeral, he stood in the corner alone. Staring lonelily at the ground with hands in his pocket for the whole time. He did glance over once in while when he heard someone familiar but other than that, he totally ignored the world.

After that funeral, he ran for the whole night and didn't come back home until dawn. His mother didn't question him.

.

.

For the rest of his life, he continued searching for the Pandora and ignoring everything else. Nothing else mattered to him anymore other than to finish up the organisation who ruined his entire life by taking away people that meant the whole world to him.

But sometimes, even when he tried really hard not to, he would think of her. Her laughter, her smile, her angry curses, her mop-chasing habits.

And whenever he thought of her, he'll run. For ten minutes. That didn't allow him to forget her forever, but just long enough to forget her for a while.


End file.
